A Revolutionary Path
by TheEvolutionist
Summary: Follow the life of Jonathon Knight, a member within the deeply corrupted whelms of the NOOSE. He and his unit, along with most of the other NOOSE, are involved in corrupted operations within Liberty City. Just how long will the reluctant NOOSE squad member be involved in this criminal underworld? Or is he in too deep and is it too late to escape? GTA IV TBOGT: Going Deep


_"These guys are all crooked, huh?"_

_"This NOOSE team is in charge of half the drugs running in this city. Do not let you conscience worry you."_

Jonathon Knight never thought he'd end up joining the NOOSE in Liberty City. And he sure as hell didn't think he'd join a _corrupt_ to the bone NOOSE team either. But life works in funny ways. He never agreed with the things that his unit engaged in, all the drug running, all the unnecessary killing of particular people, all the down-right dirty corruptness that was deep behind what the public eye saw in the NOOSE, but what other choice was left for John? He _needed_ this. It was his only option. And over time, he just stopped caring about what was right or wrong.

John has a family to support; he had been in poverty before, struggling to put an ounce of food on the table for his son and wife before managing to join the NOOSE. And when he got in deep with the NOOSE, he actually got a pay check that he could finally live off of. That he could finally support his family with _strongly_. He had to do some bad things to survive and support his family with. And bad things happened to him. Things that scarred him for life. Physically and emotionally. Him doing 'bad things' _still_ didn't change when he got the opportunity to join the NOOSE and manage to get in deep with them. The only thing that changed was the pay check. All the 'immoral' acts still stayed intact regardless.

He has to do some bad things, he has no other choice. John had turned somewhat cold overtime, fuelled by rage from previous memories. He has taken out bad people with his squad, and good people alike. Over time there was no 'fine line' between the two. He just did the job, got the paycheck and went back home to his son.

Jonathon, often called 'Johnny' by some, had done some horrible things along with his unit and multiple other NOOSE people. Perhaps on the list of the most horrid had been when one journalist had stumbled upon the down-right corruptness of multiple NOOSE units, threatening to expose their true acts to the world. The NOOSE couldn't risk that, so one of the higher-up officials authorised his assassination and sent John to take him out. But things didn't go to exact plan. But that was a story for another time.

"Ey, Johnny!" A large voice yelled. "Snap outta' that trance will you? We got a meeting to go to."

"Oh, uhh... James, shit. Started dozing off there." John said, slapping himself back into reality. "Well, let's go then, eh?" Johnny got off his chair and started walking alongside James, a fellow NOOSE member, although they weren't in the same unit, they did see each-other around a lot and the two corrupt units usually went on jobs together. The two were pretty good friends, and John usually tried to avoid having 'Friends'.

"So… How's the kid?" James asked hesitantly. "Been behaving alright?"

"Yeah, Parker is doing fine. He turns 6 next month, here's me hoping I'll be able to actually see him grow up."

"Ahh, don't be like that man. Of course you will." James responded. "And you know Johnny; I'm sorry about what happened to… Well, you know…"

"It's alright James; it was a long time ago." John replied, trying to fog out the bad memories of his past. "Just don't bring it up again."

"Well, here we are." James said, ignoring John's statement. "Let's see what they called us all in for that was so important."

* * *

Jonathon and James sat down around a big table in the room they were in; there were dozens and dozens of NOOSE and FIB units around the table and multiple of them were scattered around the room, looking at the figure who was about to speak, he was a muscular black man who went by the name of Donald Briggs.

They were in an undisclosed location in an abandoned warehouse. This particular warehouse was, more or less – 'Headquarters' for specific NOOSE and FIB units, all corrupt. The warehouse, although run down, wasn't too shabby as the inside of the warehouse was quite modern and glamorous. The abandoned warehouse serves as a good location for NOOSE and FIB to coordinate their operations.

The figure was walking around the room in circles, eyes laying upon him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Well, gentleman. There's some unwanted attention on our 'friend' Marki Ashvilli." The muscular black man said, looking at the units he commands. "There's some Russian cock-sucker trying to buy the Liberty City Rampage Hockey team, but our good old friend Mark doesn't want to sell off his flock of apes, so he's hired us to try and make this problem…. Disappear." Donald Briggs explained.

"And how do we deal with the problem?" An FIB operative questioned out of the blue.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked Henry." Donald replied. "We've got a tracking device on Ray Bulgarin's car, we're going to follow him and plant some evidence in his car and then we throw the bastard in lock-up straight after. Simple, eh?" He grinned. "We've got some backup in case things go sour, in case… Ray tries to put up a fight." Donald said slowly, "Which won't happen, but always gotta' be careful." He smiled. "The operation is in a few hours, get ready, be prepared. We'll call you guys out when it's time."

The NOOSE and FIB units nodded their heads. The units stood up and were about to leave the room until Briggs opened his mouth again. "Heh, I nearly forgot." Donald laughed to himself. "There's just one more thing fellas." Donald Briggs remembered. "There's been concern over a snitch in a particular unit. A person who is willing to sell us out and risk our lively-hoods... Now, I don't know if it's just a rumour, but I, as you could imagine, am quite concerned that the snitch could very well be one of us."

"Who's the snitch?" Henry asked. "And how can we find out?"

Briggs put his hand in his holster and took out his Magnum Pistol; he seemed to be 'examining' it, with a wide grin on his face as well. He suddenly clutched the pistol and aimed. "Well, I've got a reliable source telling me that the snitch goes by the name of 'Henry.' It's been a pleasure having you with us." A large gun-shot echoed throughout the warehouse, and Henry's head snapped back and his body plummeted to the floor lifelessly, with a large 'crack' emerging as his head smacked off the floor. "HOLY SHIT!" Multiple voices screamed.

The NOOSE and FIB operatives jumped in complete fright, in complete shock at the events that just occurred. They were all staring down upon Henry's motionless body, with blood pouring out of his head and onto the shiny floor. They then slowly lifted up their heads and looked at Briggs with scared anticipation.

"Henry thought he could deceive us, he planned on giving information over to the enemies. Conspired to slaughter us all with the help of the enemies. We just got him first." The blood formed a big puddle around Henry's head and slowly started to make its way to Donald's shoes. "What are you guys looking at?" Donald cackled. "Get out of here until it's time to leave. Go, go." Donald said in a dismissive tone, 'shooing' them off like flies. The NOOSE and FIB immediately left the room in fear of disobeying him. John walked off, not really fazed by what happened. "Get rid of this joke will you? And clean up this goddamn mess." John heard Donald say in the distance.


End file.
